Chadwick 'Rage' Salvodore
Chadwick 'Rage' Salvodore - Scafe Biography Appearance Chadwick ‘Rage’ Salvodore is a somewhat burly male, weighing in at about 161 pounds. He’s five feet, eleven inches tall. He has a beard about 2.5 inches. They are light skinned with a bit of sunburn color. He has a scar across his left eye, and one going down the calf of his right leg; giving him a permanent limp. Their face has a toned look, with hooded eyes and hooked nose. His beard wraps around to his upper lip, and the mouth is barely visible through. He has shaggy, black hair that has the grit and texture of sandpaper. He also has a tattoo of the Kraken going down his left arm. Chadwick wears a wool insulated captain’s coat, along with his traditional feathered brimmed hat. He wears a thick, handcrafted belt to hold up baggy torn pants. The belt has pockets, which hold a handful or two of change, and holsters to put any firearms in. He wears two golden necklaces, a silver ring with a cut diamond in the middle of it. His firearm of choice is just a standard flintlock; which has a graving in it’s wood. Personality Chadwick has the personality of a self concealed teenager. Selfish, Angry at most times, and has a temper. If you get on his good side, you might see a little personality change. His strengths are Sailing, as he’s done it for at least five years of his life. Another would be handcrafting things that don’t seem fit to be handcrafted, like a belt or firearm. Chadwick is also able to get out of some risky situations just by bribing or talking down. One weakness is that he can’t swim very well, and is afraid of animals in the sea. Another weakness would be that his handcrafted items either don’t last long, don’t work efficiently, or don’t work at all. At times, His bribery turns against him and gets him into more dangerous places than he’d like. History Chadwick’s history relates back to his childhood. When he was born, he was cast as an unwanted child, because he wasn’t physically fit and didn’t mean his family's expectations of the perfect child. Because of this, he learned to adapt to his surroundings, becoming more dependant on nature than himself. By the age of 12, he was a stowaway. He learnt all the lingo, and how to sail just from overhearing the conversations on board. Around him being 14, he overthrew his first ship, and set sail. One night, he felt cold little feet all over him, and heard them around him. It sounded like there were a thousand rats scuttling around. As he turned on his lantern, he saw little wooden golems, made of out his own bed frame. On that night, he learnt about his stand; Lone Digger. From that point forwards, he had his own crew and became a well known and feared Pirate. His nickname, Rage, was given to him one night when he pillaged a town just because one homeless beggar beat him in a game of wit. Stand Lone Digger Power: C Speed: D Range: D / A (Golems) Durability: B Precision: A Developmental Potential: B Appearance His stand looks about as a six armed alien, as each arm has a different material towards its’ joints. It’s head looks like a spider, with multiple eyes, peering all at different directions. ' ' (Sorta Like that?) ' ' Personality Lone Digger has no personality. Abilities Lone Digger can form golems out of the four primary materials being; Wood, Dirt, Metal, Stone. They can also make golems out of deceased persons, being Flesh And ---------------------------------------------------------------------Bone. ' ' Golem Forger Lone Digger touches any of the stated above materials, and can transform them into a golem to do his bidding. His golems can range in size, but also number. Basically, the larger the size, the less amount there are. The range is about 10 golems being 1 foot tall, or 1 golem being 10 ft tall. This comes with a drawback, being that the bigger the golem the more you need to focus. (Ex, If casting a 10ft golem, if the slightest amount of focus is lost, the golem crumbles and cannot be rebuilt to that size.) The golems can cannibalize each other to grow in size, as well. Fate Sacrificed himself for the rest of the surviving party. Ultimately killing the scourge.Category:Characters